Mais uma crônica vampiresca que ninguém quer ler
by The Midnight Rippers
Summary: Ripagem. Dois personagens que a autora não quer revelar se encontram numa buatchy gay na Rússia. Quem acertar de primeira quem são ganha um  Ruivo de presente!


**Título Original: **Red Night  
><strong>Autor:<strong> Miyu Amamyia(ou Lyra Orion) **(Fell: Fudeu!) **  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Às vezes, um enorme vazio **(Fell: Pode ser fome) **domina nossa alma. Ele nos mata pouco a pouco **(Fell: Devo pegar um lenço ou um lança-chamas?)**, nos consome e não podemos fazer nada para evitar. Mas existe algo que nos cura **(Fell: Se não tem como evitar ser trucidado por esse tal vazio, de onde saiu a cura?)**. Sempre existe **(Fell: Então se pode evitar ser trucidado, é ou não é?)**. Eles vão provar isso **(Fell: Eles quem? Por que eu estou com a sensação de que eu vou me arrepender dessa pergunta infame?)**. E que Dumbledore tinha razão **(Fell treme)**. Afinal, para eles, a morte é realmente a grande aventura seguinte**(Fell: Não estamos falando de Romeu e Julieta, né?#ameaça fugir da ripagem)**.  
><strong>Shipper:<strong> S-E-G-R-E-D-O! **(Fell: F.U.D.E.U T.U.D.O!)**  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> NC-17 Slash **(Fell: Vou preparar meu chá de cogumelos e procurar os saquinhos de vômito, volto já)**  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> Romance **(Fell: Saquinhos de vômito não serão suficiente...) **  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço **(Fell: Quê? Tem possibilidade Snarry?#mastiga raiz forte)**  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Maluka-chan **(Fell: Li 'Maluca-chana', estamos perdidos!)**  
><strong>Status:<strong> Completa **(Fell: Rowena Ravenclaw, me ajude!)**

**(Amers: Depois de todas essas informações que ninguem quer ler, aqui está uma que todos querem:)**

**Ripadores: Fell, L. e Amers**

* * *

><p><em>Acabou! <em>**(Fell: Já? Ravenclaw tem poder!)**

_O que ler deste verbo?  
><em>_É como se não tivesse existido!  
><em>_E ainda assim gira em círculos tivesse ele sido,  
><em>_Pois o eterno vácuo eu teria preferido. _

(Goethe) **(Fell: Goethe está se revirando na cova nesse exato momento...# se benze.)**

Mesmo com a porta fechada, os gemidos dos dois ainda são audíveis **(Fell: GZUZ! Apaga a luz!)**. Não me incomoda que _ele_ esteja fazendo sexo com a minha criança **(Fell: NÃOOOOO! Puta que pariu, não pode ser a merda que estou imaginando! Não é a Lily dizendo que não se importa de ver o amigo do tempo escola trepando com o filho dela! Me recuso a crer!) [Amers: Mãe desnaturada!]**, mas espero que _ele _a faça sentir o mínimo de prazer **(Fell: Eu vou ali e volto já, certo? Não? inferno!) [Amers: Se a L. aguenta calada, você também consegue!]**. E, pelos gemidos _ele_ é bom no que faz **(Fell: Puta que pariu! Eu vou ter pesadelos! E a fic ainda tá só no começo!) [Amers: *vomita*]**.

Abro a porta e entro no quarto escuro **(Fell: Pera aí, se for Lily, ela não é um fantasma?) [Amers: Menage a trois?]**. Na cama de dossel, eles fazem sexo de maneira frenética **(Fell: Já disse, por Rowena, me deixem sair daqui, só dessa vez, vai!)**, como animais copulando **(Fell: Terei múltiplos pesadelos).** _Ele_ está por cima, empalando com força e velocidade o meu menino **(Fell: AAAAAHHH!SOCORRO!) [Amers: E a mãe assistindo sem contestar... Tsc tsc *larga a granada de mão casualmente e sai*]**, que geme de prazer. Lucas **(Fell: Quem é Lucas? Broxei # Levanta e vai tacar o cérebro dentro de uma máquina de lavar com água sanitária, sabão em pó e amaciante...)**tem as pernas sobre os ombros _dele_, a cabeça sobre os travesseiros, os cabelos lisos e castanhos colados no rosto, molhados de suor, assim como todo o seu corpo **(Fell espreme limão galego na boca pra não vomitar)**. Os olhos dourados estão fechados, **[Amers: Pera, pera... DOURADOS? Por favor me digam que isso não é mais um crossover de Crepúsculo!]** a boca vermelha aberta, deixando escapar gemidos roucos, a face tomada pelo prazer**(Fell Engole o limão e se entala, Bodan tenta acudir dando chutes desesperados nas costas de Fell.)**. Quando minha criança abre os lindos olhos e me encara **(Fell: Puta narração pedófila, viu?)**, sorrindo malicioso, sinto uma fagulha de desejo percorrer meu corpo **(Fell: Cuidado que 'exprode')[Amers: ECA ECA ECA! ELA É MÃE DELE! ECA ECA ECA!]**. Adoro ver ele assim, a personificação do pecado, e esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual quis ter Lucas para mim **(Fell: Denúncia: tráfico de crianças ninfetas) [Amers: Denúncia: Incesto!]**. Aquela malicia **(Fell: Acento, e eu jurando que ia me apavorar só com o conteúdo...)**, misturada à inocência de sua aparência angelical **(Fell: Que meda!)** . Sorrio de volta, com a mesma malicia **(Fell: A malícia tá tanta que o acento saiu correndo daqui)**, e deixo transparecer em meus olhos a recompensa que ele receberá **(Fell: Mandioca)**. Lucas foi maravilhoso em seduzir à **(Fell: ****Crase, minha linda, vá passear que essa fic não merece você)**_ele_ **(Fell: ****Estou com uma terrível impressão sobre esse tal "ele")**em trazê-_lo _**[Amers: Repare o ênfase. trazê-_LO_]** para nossa cobertura nesse prédio de luxo** [Amers: Que não vai ficar de pé por muito tempo, more... *Detona a bomba e vaza*)**, e meu sorriso parece aumentar o prazer de minha criança **(Fell: É sério, não dava pra ter maneirado na exploração do elemento pedofilia?)**, pois meu pequeno solta um gemido mais alto e chega ao ápice.** [Amers: Numa boa... Quantos anos tem esse... essa... COISA?]** O efeito é quase instantâneo e, em pouco tempo, é a vez _dele_ acompanhar o meu menino e chegar ao ápice **(Fell: Se você disser "meu menino" mais uma vez, eu te desço a foice!) [Amers: Vai descer a foice no que sobrar, cara Fell *Estala os dedos e cai dentro*]**. Meu sorriso aumenta quando a minha criança **(Fell: Puta que pariu! "minha criança"? Chamem a polícia!)** entra em ação. Observo Lucas morder o pescoço _dele_ e começar a beber o sangue **(Fell: Misericórdia! Abriram as portas infernais de Crepúsculo! Merda! Trepança com consumo de sangue, que nojo!#vomita num balde) [Amers: Pelo menos esses vampiros tem orgias no meio!]**, sem derramar uma gota. _Ele_ não parece ter percebido o que Lucas está fazendo, mas seus gemidos aumentam com o ato do meu menino **(Fell atira no personagem oculto)**. Quando Lucas finalmente pára **(Fell: o termo "pára" não tem mais acento, autora pervertida)**_ele_ desaba sobre minha criança. Não me mexo, apenas observo ele tentar recuperar as forças. _Ele_sai de dentro de Lucas e se larga ao seu lado **(Fell vomita) [Amers desmaiou]**. _Ele_ está tão lindo quanto Lucas **(Fell: Gosto é indiscutível)**, com seus cabelos loiros platinados colados no rosto **(Fell: DRACO?)[Amers: FILHO DA P#%]**, o belo e bem formado corpo úmido de suor, o peito trabalhado subindo e descendo com a sua respiração **(Fell: Isso tá me dando náuseas, posso ir na emergência? Não? Putaria...)**, os olhos cor de mercúrio observando o teto do quarto._Ele_ não me notou, sei que não.**[Amers: Dane-se o ELE. Quero que ELE volte pro inferno e a "fic" acabe.]** Sou extremamente silencioso **(Fell: Sinceramente? Tô com medo de saber quem é o narrador.)** quando quero e Lucas só notou a minha presença por causa da sua audição apurada e do laço que nos une **(Fell: A não, pelo amor de Salazar, laço que une duas bibas, não!) [Amers: Eu sou Sonserina, e não Grifinória. Coragem não é bem meu forte. Deixa eu ir embora...? Não...?]**. Meu pequeno fez um belo trabalho retirando sangue suficiente para que _ele_ fique apenas com os movimentos mais lentos **(Fell: Isso vai dar merda!)**. Quando noto que sua respiração está mais regular, decido me mostrar. Com um simples movimento de mão acendo a **(Fell: s)**luzes e falo, como se fossemos velhos amigos:

-Como vai, Draco?**(Fell tem uma síncope ao ver a ênfase com sublinhado) [Amers vomitou os intestinos]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-**Como vai, Draco?**(Fell:"Mal, obrigado") (Amers: "Melhor do que você. Pelo menos eu não tenho que espiar...") [Amers#2: Começo a lembrar de Squickfic D:]

**Aquela voz maldita entra em meus ouvidos**(Fell: Estamos na perspectiva do Draquinho, moçada! Não sei se devo ter mais medo ainda.)**, me tirando do torpor em que me encontrava. Sem contar a luz repentina que feria meus olhos. Sento o mais rápido que consigo e o encaro**(Fell: Se cobre, ele te pegou no flagra!)**. Sinto-me fraco e tonto**(Fell: Cogumelos da Bolívia fazem isso, sabe?)**, mas nem penso em demonstrar isso. Encaro com desprezo aquelas íris verdes e falo com todo o veneno que consigo reunir**(Fell: "íris verdes", então... Não, Harry? PELO AMOR DE DEUS! ISSO NÃO, TUDO MENOS ISSO, NÃO QUERO VER, NÃO VOU CONTINUAR, VOU EMBORA!# ripadores amarram Fell na cadeira)**:**

**- Que espécie de brincadeira é essa,**_**Potter**_(Fell: Aquela que faz a autora se preocupar tanto com a sacanagem que esquece o ponto do final da frase) [Amers: ! NÃO!]

**Ele apenas sorri malicioso, e não responde. Olho para o rapaz ao meu lado, que ri travesso e se levanta**(Fell pede pra alguém livrar sua mão para poder espremer limão na boca)**, cobrindo o belo corpo com um dos lençóis de seda negra. Trinco com força os dentes ao ver o jovem que há alguns minutos gemia sob mim se encaminhar ate**(Fell: acento# ripadores desamarram Fell)**Potter e ser delicadamente beijado por este.**

**- Belo trabalho, Lucas.**(Fell: Belo trabalho autora, destruiu minha noite de sono com esse trash!)

**Ouço Potter falar e encaro os dois com ódio. O rapaz mais novo sai calmamente do quarto, fechando a porta**(Fell: É a vez do Potter, Draco.)**.**

**- Que merda é essa, Potter?**(Fell: Também tô perguntando isso desde o começo dessa fic)

**Repito a pergunta, dessa vez com mais raiva, enquanto me preparo para me levantar.**

**- É melhor ficar sentado. Se você levantar, não vai conseguir se manter de pé.**(Fell: Cogumelos tailandeses.)

**Ele fala, mas não lhe dou atenção** [Amers: Afinal, quem dá ouvidos a um moleque com um raio na testa?]**. Levanto-me, mas me sinto tão tonto e fraco que volto a sentar-me. É estranho eu estar assim**(Fell: Sério?)**, tão fraco depois de uma sessão de sexo**(Fell: ..."censurado"...)**. Pode ter sido uma das melhores sessões da minha vida** [Amers: Pedófilo nojento!]**, mas isso nunca me ocorreu antes**(Fell: É o que a maioria diz, fique calmo, você supera isso...)**.**

**- O que aquele moleque fez comigo?**(Fell: Basicamente, o mesmo que você fez com ele)

**Eu rosno entre dentes**(Fell: É vacinado?)**. Ele apenas sorri e novamente não responde. O olho nos olhos . Ele ri e começa a me analisar**(Fell: Isso tá fiando cansativo)**. O olhar que ele derrama sobre mim me aquece**(Fell: Hum... sei não...)**, mas não, jamais admitirei isso em voz alta. Começo a analisá-lo de volta. Faz quatorze anos que não o vejo**(Fell: Tomem nota, fuleragem ocorrida pós Hogwarts)**, desde que Snape matou Dumbledore**(Fell: Pedaço de Canon?#solta foguetes)**, mas ele parece ter vinte anos e não trinta**(Fell: Ahan, tá...)**. Sou obrigado a admitir para mim mesmo que ele esta muito bonito**(Fell: Vai deixar de embromação ou essa frescura vai durar até o natal?) **. Ele estava vestido elegantemente como um trouxa, usando calças de um azul marinho extremamente escuro, assim como o blazer que vestia sobre a camisa creme de gola alta**(Fell: Fashion!)**. Potter estava mais alto do que eu me lembrava e a roupas moldavam perfeitamente o corpo bem esculpido**(Fell: ah, por favor, para com isso, tá me dando náuseas novamente!)**. Não usava mais aqueles óculos horríveis, deixando o másculo e belo rosto mais visível**(Fell: "Másculo e belo rosto"? sei...)**. Se fosse outra situação e outra pessoa, com certeza, a esta altura, ele já estaria em minha cama, gemendo sob mim**(Fell: Esse cara é um tarado!)**.**

**- Gosta do que vê Draco?**(Fell: Ih, te pegou babando!)

**Ele diz isso malicioso, fazendo com que a minha raiva aumente**(Fell: raiva mesmo?) [Amers: Claro que não... Esse aí tá doido pra *é amordaçada e trancada no porão*]**.**

**- Eu não lhe dei intimidade para me chamar assim – eu falo, com a voz gélida. - E você não respondeu as minhas perguntas**(Fell: Que meda!)**.**

**Ele novamente sorri maliciosamente. Quando estávamos em Hogwarts eu nunca o vi sorrir daquele jeito. Mas eu nunca o vi tão belo**(Fell: OK, a gente entendeu, Harry tá gostoso pra caramba nessa fic dos infernos, agora avança a fita, tá bom?) [Amers: PERA PERA PERA... Isso quer dizer que... NÃO! Se for mais um crossover infernal eu me mato! *Os gritos de Amers ecoam por todo o porão*]**. Oh, merda! O que estou pensando? Mas que culpa eu tenho por esse idiota à minha frente estar exalando sensualidade por todos os poros**(Fell levanta e vai regar as plantas carnívoras)**?**

**- Então, me acha sensual Draco?**(Fell: Não, magina...) [Amers: Ele repetiu isso por 20 parágrafos, é claro que sim!]

**Gelo quando ele fala isso, enquanto ergo as barreiras da minha mente**(Fell: Altas legilimênsias rolando!)**. Quando esse idiota havia aprendido legilimência? Snape havia me dito que ele era horrível em oclumência e ler mentes é muito mais difícil do que bloquear pensamentos**(Fell: Em falar em Snape, comecei esse troço aqui esperando um Snarry, onde tá o cidadão? Vou me arrepender dessa pergunta...)**. Ele ri novamente, só que de maneira mais sinistra, fazendo com que os pêlos de minha nuca se arrepiem**(Fell: "Ai, como eu sou maligna"!)**.**

**- Oclumência não vai lhe salvar Draco – pela primeira vez eu começo a sentir medo**(Fell: Eu tava com medo desde o início, agora tô começando a me apavorar)**. – Eu não esperava te encontrar aqui, em Moscou**(Fell: Porra! Rússia? Precisava ir tão longe?)**, principalmente naquela boate**(Fell: Estamos falando de um encontro fortuito de Draco e Harry numa boate gay em Moscou? Puta merda! Ninguém se esconde nesse planeta!)**. E, certamente, não deixaria essa oportunidade passar em branco.** [Amers: Claro, branco está fora de moda. Por isso as letras em negrito...]

**Maldita hora que a minha mãe sugerira de virmos passar o verão em Moscou. E maldito o cara que me entregou o panfleto daquela boate**(Fell: Não adianta por culpa da galera, cê tava afim)[Amers: Não mete a mãe no meio, mano!]**.**

**- Quando te vi lá, foi fácil formular um plano. Pedi a Lucas que te seduzisse e te trouxesse à nossa cobertura**(Fell: O lance tá bravo aqui, um tal Lucas seduzindo geral e um Harry meio cafetão doido pra traçar Draquinho... posso ir na padaria? Volto já, quê? Tenho que terminar a ripagem? Merda!)**. E, quando o seu orgasmo chegasse, que ele bebesse um pouco do seu sangue. Meu menino fez um ótimo trabalho, não? É por isso que você está tão fraco**(Fell: Estou ficando doente com esse papo de menino, chupar sangue e coisa e tal) [Amers. E qual a relação com a história da tia Jô?]**.**

**Merda, merda, merda!**(Fell: Concordo em número, gênero e grau!)**Vampiros**(Fell: Não coloque Crepúsculo aqui, não piore o meu tormento!)**! Potter e o moleque são vampiros**(Fell: NÃO!# começa a bater a cabeça na mesa)**! Estou ferrado**(Fell: E eu tô ..."censurado"...!)**. Mais do que ferrado**(Fell: E eu tô mais do que ..."censurado"...) [Os gritos de Amers ecoaram por todo o continente]**. Estou morto**(Fell: Boa ideia, vou fingir de morta, aí recolhem meu corpo da frente do computador) [Amers: Não vai funcionar, Fell. Se vc fizer isso eles te jogam no porão com os ratos comedores de gente.]**! Sinto o meu corpo começar a tremer quando ele começa a se aproximar de mim**(Fell tá fingindo de morta)**. Eu observo paralisado ele andar ao meu encontro**(Fell entreabre um olho pra ver se alguém tá levando a sério seu fingimento)**, parecendo um enorme tigre a rondar sua presa**(Fell: Estou com medo! Ops! Eu ressuscitei...)**. Ele pára**(Fell: não tem mais acento) **à minha frente e segura meu queixo com uma das mãos me forçando a** [Amers: EPA!]** encará-lo**(Fell: Medo, muito medo)**. Um perfume que me lembra orquídeas, minhas flores prediletas por me lembrarem meu pai**(Fell: Cuma?)**, chega às minhas narinas, me ajudando a encontrar minha voz.** [Amers: Ah, então ele sente atração pelo pai?] [Amers capotou]

**- O que você quer de mim?**(Fell: Pergunta perigosa, não deveria tê-la feito)

**Ótimo. Pelo menos ainda consigo manter a voz firme e minha pose arrogante tão comum**(Fell lixa as unhas)**. Mas tenho certeza que ele percebeu que estou tremendo**(Fell: Eu também estou, Draquinho)**, já que ele volta a rir.** [Amers: Ou ele riu da sua estupidez, simplesmente]** Quando ele finalmente pára**(Fell: Vou parar de comentar o acento em "para" nessa fic)**, solta o meu rosto com um movimento brusco, não parando de sorrir.**

**- Você me lembra bastante um personagem de um romance trouxa**(Fell: Me poupe, por misericórdia!)**, Orgulho e Preconceito**(Fell olha séria)**. Como Mr. Darcy, você é orgulhoso e não perde a pose de arrogância**(Fell: Dose!) [Amers: NÃO! *VOMITA*]**, sem se importar com a situação. Jane Austen deu a ele um final feliz**(Fell: O que tem o lance?)**, que não vou dar a você**(Fell: Voltei a ter medo! Potter sinistro, bandeou-se para o lado negro da força!)**, Draco. Mas, assim como Elizabeth fez Darcy perder a pose**(Fell: Não, para com essa intertextualidade, pelo amor de Rowena!)**, eu vou fazer você perder a sua. Só que de uma maneira diferente**(Fell: Qual? Brincadeira, não quero saber, não, já vou, viu?# ripadores seguram Fell na cadeira)**. [Amers: SQUIKFIC NÃO. POR FAVOR NÃO!]**

**A cada palavra dele sinto o medo dar lugar à raiva, que retorna com toda a força. Quem ele pensa que é para me comparar, a mim**(Fell: Ficou confuso isso...)**!, um sangue puro**(Fell: Que o diga a biba Lucas, a vampira louca!)**, com um personagem de um romance trouxa?**(Fell: Desencana Draco, foge logo daí)**Abro a boca para protestar e só quando os lábios de Potter estão sobre os meus e a sua língua me invadindo é que percebo o quão ferrado eu estou**(Fell: Ao dar uma olhada na barra de rolagem percebo o qual lascada estou!)**. Tudo o que eu vivia negando desde os onze anos, desde que esse idiota negou a minha amizade, todas as mentiras que contei para os outros e para mim mesmo, tudo caiu de uma só vez quando ele me beijou. E, para piorar a situação, só o que consigo pensar, enquanto sua língua percorre e explora minha boca, é que finalmente ele está me beijando**(Fell mastiga raiz forte e chupa um limão galego)**.**

**Deixe-me explicar**(Fell: Não precisa, pula essa parte, sério!)**. Desde que eu vi Potter pela primeira vez, na loja da Madame Malkin, eu me senti atraído por aquele menino moreno de olhos verdes**(Fell:Jura?) [Amers: Aham, com... 11 anos?]**. Quando descobri que ele era Harry Potter, fiquei muito feliz e até pensei que, algum dia, quem sabe, pudéssemos ser mais do que amigos**(Fell: Sério que você ficou contente?) [Amers: Sério que com 11 anos você pensou isso?]**. A recusa dele à minha amizade doeu fundo no meu**(Fell: Você sabe quando uma fic está 'fdndo' seu cérebro quando você pensa merda ao ler "doeu fundo no meu") **ego e em algo mais**(Fell: Porra, assim é demais, "algo mais"? Ainda querem que não se pense merda)**. Passei a odiá-lo por isso. E, para abafar o que sentia, eu o provocava para que me notasse**(Fell: Ahan... senta lá)**, queria que ele percebesse que eu estava lá. O ódio aumentou no quinto ano, quando eu comecei a ter sonhos**_**mui calientes**_**com Potter**(Fell vomita a raiz forte e o limão que ingeriu para controlar o enjoo)**. Passei a aliviar minha tensão sexual com outros colegas de Hogwarts**(Fell: Ele era doido pra traçar Potter e o rabo dos outros é que pagava o pato!)**. Mas nenhum me saciava, havia sempre um vazio, um vácuo**(Fell: "Um vazio, um vácuo"...Insinuações obscenas...)**, que aumentou, junto com o ódio, quando descobri que ele havia contribuído para a prisão de meu pai. Foi por ódio que decidi me aliar a Voldemort, foi por ódio que aceitei matar Dumbledore**(Fell: Aham...)**. Ou talvez tenha sido despeito, amor deformado ou ciúmes**(Fell: Esse papo tá me chateando)**, mas o fato é que cometi o maior erro da minha vida quando aceitei a missão do Lord. Só notei a besteira que havia feito quando revi Potter no trem de volta à Hogwarts e percebi que todas as minhas chances, se é que ainda havia alguma, de ele me aceitar, haviam caído por terra**(Fell: Eu vou me atirar pela janela, esse relato não vai terminar nunca?)**, destruídas por um momento de ódio**(Fell: Bicha impulsiva!)**. Ele nunca me perdoaria e não havia mais volta naquela decisão, não havia volta com o Lord. Então, não só a minha vida, como a de meus pais, estava em risco. Foi o pior ano de toda a minha vida**(Fell dorme)**. Quando Potter me viu chorando e desabafando com a Murta-Que-Geme**(Fell: Não gostei nenhum pouco do que pensei, não foi nada inocente, garanto!)**, quando eu o vi, senti vergonha, tive vontade de lhe contar tudo**(Fell: Não, nos poupe!)**, me jogar em seus braços e beijá-lo até tirar-lhe o fôlego**(Fell: Ai meu pâncreas...#se aplica insulina)**. Mas isso era loucura e fiz o que me pareceu o melhor: o ataquei. O**_**Sectusempra**_**que ele lançou em mim doeu mais na minha alma do quê em meu corpo**(Fell: Sei...)**. Doeu porque eu merecia. Quando eu caí no chão e ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado, parecendo apavorado com o que havia feito, eu quis consolá-lo**(Fell: O cara te retalha e você quer consolá-lo, tá...)**, mas as convulsões que vieram me impediram de fazê-lo. Então Snape chegou e me salvou. Eu estava tão fraco e tão decepcionado comigo, que o acompanhei até a Ala Hospitalar sem falar coisa alguma. E o vácuo aumentou**(Fell:Cuma?)**. Quando chegou o momento de completar a minha missão, eu não consegui. Não foi porque, como o velho diretor achou, eu não era um assassino. Matar não seria problema para mim, eu já havia matado antes**(Fell: Jura? Quem Draquinho?)**, como um teste feito pelo Lord. Foi porque eu iria machucar Potter**(Fell: Sei...#boceja)**, porque ele nunca me perdoaria. Foi por isso que eu quase aceitei a ajuda que Dumbledore oferecia. Mas Snape chegou e o matou**(Fell: Snape botando moral nas cenas de assassinato! É isso aí, profissa!)**. E tudo estava perdido. Eu e meu mestre de Poções fugimos do castelo. Potter chegou a nos seguir, mas Snape o distraiu tempo suficiente para que eu apartasse**(Fell: aparatasse...)**na Casa dos Gritos**(Fell: Sugestivo)**, nosso ponto de encontro**(Fell: Posso dizer "sugestivo" novamente?)**. Fiquei surpreso por minha mãe estar lá, mas só dei de ombros. O vácuo novamente tinha aumentado. Quando Snape chegou, ele nos explicou que nos ajudaria a fugir para a América**(Fell: ah, não, America não, pô qual é, isso tá ficando muito chato) **e revelou-me que Lord Voldemort havia matado meu pai**(Fell: Miserabilidade!)**. Aquilo foi um baque para mim e, pelo olhar levemente perdido de minha mãe, ela já saiba. Não convém dizer com detalhes tudo o que aconteceu depois**(Fell: Graças a Merlin! Fomos poupados de mais detalhes insignificantes!)**. Nós fomos através de uma chave de portal intercontinental**(Fell: UAU!)**, até os Estados Unidos, onde moramos por três anos sob nomes falsos e usando o dinheiro das contas secretas que a família tinha no exterior**(Fell: Tá...)**. Lá conclui**(Fell: acento) **meus estudos, tive até alguns amantes**(Fell: Ò, Salazar, paciência...)**, na tentativa de esquecer Potter, mas o vazio continuou**(Fell: Tentou por uma rolha no lugar?)**. Quando chegou até mim e minha mãe que a guerra havia acabado, depois de cinco anos, três nos**(Fell: "dos quais") **quais vivemos no exterior e que foram os piores para a população inglesa, nós decidimos voltar para a Inglaterra. Quando chegamos, Potter já havia dado depoimentos sobre a guerra e sobre os comensais, inocentando e acusando pessoas.**(Fell: Potter Power!)**Surpreendentemente ele havia me inocentado e à Snape também**(Fell: Hum...)**. Só que, quando voltamos, Potter já havia desaparecido**(Fell: Legal, bora terminar isso aqui?)**. Eu e minha mãe tivemos que depor sobre o nosso sumiço, mas nada mais disseram sobre nós**(Fell vai polir prataria)**. Nos últimos dez anos, vivi uma vida vazia, como ela era desde que Potter recusou a minha amizade, mudando de amantes como mudava de roupas**(Fell: EMO!)**. Foram dez anos divididos entre os negócios ilícitos da família e uma vida amorosa devassa e desastrosa**(Fell: Bandida!)**. Dez anos sem que ninguém tivesse notícias de Harry Potter. Até essa noite, quando eu vi aquele garoto belo e jovem**(Fell: Para com isso, vou vomitar minhas tripas!)**, Lucas, se insinuando para mim. Até hoje, quando ele e Potter me pegaram em uma armadilha maior que eles imaginaram. E, pelos Deuses, com Potter me beijando desse jeito estou começando a gostar dessa armadilha**(Fell vomita as tripas)**. E, caramba, ele beija muito bem**(Fell ainda tá vomitando)**. [Amers não leu]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**(Fell: No original, a autora meteu sublinhado no texto por uma razão que prefiro não tentar descobrir, mas que foi uma falta total de noção... por isso, removi para diminuir a poluição visual)**

As reações de Draco às minhas palavras e ações muito me divertem **(Fell: Perspectiva de Harry, a biba bruxa e vampira... Godric, me dê coragem!)**. A raiva, o medo que ele tenta camuflar sob arrogância **(Fell: Hem?)[Amers: Biscoitos!]**. Tudo isso me diverte, me excita **(Fell bebe chá de cogumelos da Nicarágua)**. Meu comentário comparando-o a Mr. Darcy o irritou muito **(Fell se engasga)**, pelo que percebo, mas aproveito que ele abre a boca para** [Amers: Hum... *sorriso malicioso*]** protestar e o beijo com todo o desejo que acumulei nos últimos minutos **(Fell: O que a falta de um convite pra sair não faz... vocês poderiam ter aproveitado muito os armários de vassoura espalhados por Hogwarts)**. Que acumulei nos últimos quatorze anos, quando percebi que havia muito mais do que ódio por trás da minha obsessão por esse loiro em minha cama. Claro, também sinto desejo por Lucas **(Fell: Vocês não vão fazer uma estripulia a três, não é? Respeitem meu resto de sanidade!).** Para falar a verdade, sinto muito mais do que desejo pelos dois **(Fell: Ai Merlin, tô com medo de perguntar o que seria esse elemento a mais) [Amers: Ah, vai plantar milho, desgraçado!]**.

Enquanto minha língua explora a boca de um Draco muito surpreso, invado novamente sua mente e vejo-o admitir o que eu há muito tempo descobri **(Fell: Presumindo que o contato visual nesse momento não é dos melhores e que legilimência necessita de perfeito contato visual com os olhos da vítima... bom, isso é possível? Rowena, senhora da lógica, me ajude!)**, quatorze anos para ser mais exato, junto com Hermione: todo o ódio, todas as discussões, era tudo fachada para Draco não mostrar o quanto ele era apaixonado por mim**(Fell: Se joga, Harry!)**. Ver ele finalmente admitir isso para si muito me alegra e facilita bastante as coisas para mim**(Fell cochila)**. Tenho certeza de que Hermione ficaria muito feliz em saber **(Fell: Por quê? Deixa pra lá).** Ela e Lupin foram as únicas pessoas de quem não escondi minha paixão por Draco, e as únicas que me despedi pessoalmente antes de sumir, mas não me arrependo**(Fell: Tô sacando, sumiu pra virar Priscila a rainha do deserto em Moscou!)**. Assim como não me arrependo de ter sido transformado em vampiro **(Fell: Essa vampiragem aqui ta me sacaneando...)**, de ter transformado Lucas **(Fell: E eu jurando que o vampiro matriz era o tal Lucas, Harry seu maluco!)**, e certamente não me arrependo da armadilha que preparei para Draco **(Fell: Vou correr!)**.

Draco. Nunca imaginei que ele sentisse esse vácuo **(Fell: Porra, para de falar nessas palavras de sentido nada inocente!)**, o mesmo que eu carreguei por quase toda a minha vida. Esse vácuo **(Fell: Guerra perdida!)**, que só começou a sumir depois que virei um vampiro**(Fell: Quê? Vampiragem é o consolo das bibas tristes?)**. Alexandre, o homem que me transformou no que sou, e que me ensinou muito mais do que poderia aprender em Hogwarts **(Fell: O lance tá piorando...)**, foi o primeiro a começar a encher esse vazio **(Fell: Não quero imaginar como, vou ter pesadelos com o Alexandre preenchendo Harry)**. Amei Alexandre, ainda amo **(Fell: Papo falso, ama três? Que merda é essa?)**. O conheci ainda durante a guerra. Se não fosse por ele, se não fosse sua ajuda, a guerra teria durado muito mais **(Fell: Certo, agora um vampiro foi parte fundamental na vitória de Harry Potter sobre Voldemort...)**. Alexandre é um dos vampiros mais antigos que existem**(Fell: Por que estou com a impressão de que essa fic foi produzida por uma leitora de Crepúsculo querendo avacalhar Harry Potter?)**, e talvez, o mais "humano" deles. Os outros Antigos são, de fato, assustadores **(Fell: Os Volturi?)**. Sem nenhum resquício de humanidade, frios, indiferentes **(Fell: São os Volturi... Espero que a Jane não apareça por aqui...)**. Alexandre não, ele é belo, gentil e tem um enorme senso de justiça **(Fell: Harry Potter+ Crepúsculo= derrame cerebral do leitor)**. Ele se importou comigo, com o Harry, e não com o herói Harry Potter. Acho que foi quando o vi pela primeira vez e quando ele me olhou, não com pena, não com cobranças ou esperanças, mas com a calma que lhe é tão comum, foi quando me apaixonei por ele **(Fell: Porra! As imagens de Bella e Edward me vieram à mente agora!)**. Alexandre tinha ido até a Ordem oferecer ajuda. Como amigo de Dumbledore e como bruxo ele queria ajudar **(Fell: Um bruxo vampiro... sei...)**. Oh, sim. Alexandre é um bruxo vampiro **(Fell: Tá, pula essa parte Meyer e avancemos a fita!)**. Nós somos uma minoria entre os vampiros, mas somos influentes **(Fell: Juro que acredito# cruza os dedos atrás das costas)**.

Se Hermione houvesse descoberto meus sentimentos por Alexandre, com certeza diria que ele era só um substituto para Draco **(Fell: E não é?)**. E não estaria mais errada. Uma coisa que Alexandre me ensinou é que uma pessoa pode amar mais de uma **(Fell: Putaria...)**. Não me refiro ao amor _Philia_**(Fell: ****Fic trash é cultura!)(1)**, mas ao amor _Eros_**(Fell: ****Vulgo: "ripa na chulipa")(2)**, o amor com desejo, paixão. O que confunde às pessoas é que, na maioria das vezes, o amor _Eros_ é dirigido para somente uma pessoa. O fato é que o amor que sinto por Alexandre, por Lucas e por Draco é do tipo _Eros_**(Fell:Ok. E o amor philia 'da puta' é de quem? Esquece...)**. E que nem Hermione, nem ninguém da Ordem, descobrira as visitas noturnas de Alexandre a Grimmauld Place **(Fell: Arre égua!)**, quando eu estava sozinho lá. Pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Dumbledore, eu fui capaz de sorrir de verdade. Alexandre era paciente enquanto me ensinava, ardente enquanto me amava e carinhoso enquanto eu chorava **(Fell: Porra! Isso aqui tá muito chato! Me libera, vai!)**. E eu chorei muito nos últimos meses de guerra **(Fell: Eu vou começar a chorar aqui se esse relato monótono de biba se descobrindo não acabar!)**. Chorei quando Gina morreu **(Fell: Caraca! Gina morreu nessa bodega aqui?)**, quando a Sra. Weasley passou semanas em coma por ter sido torturada por horas **(Fell: Cacete! A adulteração do Canon foi miserável!).** Chorei por Dumbledore, **(Fell: ****E eu estou chorando por ver que a barra de rolagem está tão longe do fim...)**pelos meus amigos que morriam. Chorei por mim mesmo, pelas vezes que tinha deixado de chorar, pela minha infância infeliz **(Fell: Que papinho emo...)**, pela adolescência que nunca aproveitei, pela escuridão que ameaçava tomar meu coração a cada Comensal da Morte que eu matava **(Fell: Darth Vader, vai ficar orgulhoso de você Pottinho.)**. Alexandre me salvou da loucura que começava a aflorar em mim, foi minha luz no meio daquele caos. Na noite anterior à última batalha **(Fell: Vocês fizeram aquilo até dizer chega!)**, quando estávamos deitados abraçados em minha cama depois de termos feito amor -pode parecer romantismo **(Fell: Vou precisar de insulina...)**, mas é a única palavra que define aquele ato-, sozinhos em Grimmauld Place, já que todos sentíamos que a guerra acabaria no dia seguinte e preferimos passar aquela noite com as pessoas queridas, foi quando eu o pedi que, depois que tudo terminasse, ele me transformasse em vampiro**(Fell: Despencou no meu conceito, Pottinho, dando um de Bella sem sal? Poxa! Vou ter pesadelos!)**. Não me arrependo dessa decisão, pois foi só com Alexandre, só como vampiro, que comecei a viver **(Fell:PqP, cada vez tenho mais convicção de que a autora é fã de crepúsculo e colocou Harry Potter aqui pra confundir as bolas!)**. O irônico é que Dumbledore tinha razão **(Fell: O que aquele decrépito disse?).** A morte é _realmente_ o inicio **(Fell: acento)**da grande aventura seguinte**(Fell: Porra! Fudeu uma das frases que eu mais gostava, autora!)**. Só permaneci como humano -No real sentido da palavra- tempo suficiente para depor nos julgamentos e inocentar as pessoas corretas, o resto deixei para Mione e Lupin. Entenda, quando eu me refiro a um vampiro como humano, ou me refiro à sua personalidade ou a época anterior à que ele era vampiro **(Fell mastiga raiz forte e bebe chá de cogumelo nigeriano.)**. Quando me refiro a sua personalidade, quero dizer que ele ainda é capaz de mostrar calor em suas emoções, coisa que a maioria dos vampiros não é capaz, devido às suas auras sobrenaturais **(Fell: "auras sobrenaturais"? Agora foi fundo, autora)**.

Os anos que passei com Alexandre foram incríveis **(Fell:Imagino) [Amers: Diga-me... Ele era mesmo O GRANDE?]**. A sensação de liberdade que tive ao voar pela primeira vez agora era constante **(Fell: Vocês se transformam em morcegos? Rastro de lenda clássica?)**. Jamais fui tão feliz nem me diverti tanto. Meus "irmãos", as outras crianças de Alexandre, são verdadeiros poços de animação **(Fell:OMG!) [Amers: OMG! PORPURINA YEAAAH!]**. Depois que meu corpo se acostumou à brusca transformação, e isso durou alguns dias, nos quais Alexandre não saia do meu lado, meus _maninhos_ me carregavam para todo o lugar **(Fell: Não quero saber os lugares, por favor, ainda tem um restinho de sanidade para conservar aqui #aponta pra cabeça.)**. Boates, luais, karaokês. Todo o tipo de diversão que Miami, lugar para onde fui com Alexandre e onde nos encontramos com suas outras crianças, pudesse nos oferecer.** [Amers: desceu o nível, né?]** Nós aproveitávamos até mesmo quando não saíamos da mansão onde morávamos **(Fell: Vampiro que é vampiro a lá Meyer tem que ter mansão...)**. Essa era a hora onde brincávamos na piscina ou fora dela, e jogávamos vários jogos, até mesmo brincávamos de jogos de apanhador por dentro da mansão, para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos **(Fell:Dá para nos poupar desses detalhes insignificantes?)**. Na maioria das vezes arrastávamos Alexandre para essas brincadeiras. Nas outras, ele ficava só nos olhando, rindo das situações inusitadas que apareciam **(Fell: Deixa eu perguntar uma coisa: os maninhos trepavam com o tal Alexandre também?)**. O engraçado é que revezávamos a companhia de Alexandre e nenhum de nos sentia ciúmes uns dos outros **(Fell: Por que eu fui perguntar?)**. Em compensação, tínhamos ódio dos desconhecidos que davam em cima dele**(Fell: Irmandade bicha unida jamais terá amante afanado!)**. Isso ainda acontece, para falar a verdade, e de vez em quando ainda recebo ligações de meus "irmãos" reclamando das pessoas que tentam penetrar **(Fell: "penetrar"? # foi enfiar a cabeça num tanquinho com sabão em pó.)**do nosso mundinho perfeito. Mas logo a irritação passa, e acabamos todos aos risos. Nós somos sete, em nossa família: Amara é a primogênita, uma mulher negra extremamente bela e com o sorriso mais branco que já vi **(Fell: Sei, o tal Alexandre é bissexual...)**; depois vem Maiah, uma jovem de aparência indígena sul-americana, extremamente alegre, assim como Amara, e sábia; Darius é um indiano de pele morena e longos cabelos encaracolados, negros como seus olhos; Ísis uma egípcia bela e sensual, de cabelos extremamente lisos e negros, com surpreendentes olhos castanhos esverdeados; Luigi, o antigo caçula, um loiro, louco e lindo e meu preferido depois de Amara; e finalmente, Soujiro **[Amers: Sou Jiro. Sou Giro. Eu Giro... KKKKKKKKKKKKKK]**, um japonês de lisos cabelos negros batendo nos ombros. Modéstia à parte, Alexandre soube escolher muito bem. Somos todos agitados, apesar de termos nossos momentos de calma. Sempre que saímos juntos, chamamos muita atenção por dois motivos: pela beleza de cada **(Fell: Saga crepúsculo na área, corram!)**um e do grupo exótico que formamos e pela algazarra que Maiah e Luigi sempre fazem, e nós entramos na onda.**[Amers boceja.]**

Alexandre também é muito belo, não só por sua aparência européia, pendendo para asiática, mas também por sua personalidade. Posso compará-lo com a água em suas diversas formas**(Fell: Socorro! Isso aqui tá um tédio assassino, eu vou pular pela janela, juro!)**. Às vezes, na maior parte do tempo, ele é calmo como um lago intocado em dias sem vento. Outras, como quando alguém representa alguma ameaça a nós, suas crianças, ele é gelo puro, e isso acontece com uma freqüência **(Fell encaminha o trema para um lar de repouso dos pontos aposentados)**irritante. Mas, às vezes, e eu só o vi uma vez desse jeito, ele é escuro e sombrio como uma tempestade em alto mar. Quando o vi assim pela primeira vez, eu tive medo **(Fell: Eu tô com medo dessa fic, posso me esconder? O quê? Tenho que ripar? ..."censurado"...!)**. Não por mim, mas pelos vampiros idiotas que tinham atacado Luigi e quase o matado por uma segunda vez. Eles o haviam atacado do nada, quebrado todos os seus ossos e haviam começado a beber seu sangue quando chegamos para salvá-lo. Eu estava muito preocupado com Luigi para sentir ódio dos carniceiros que o atacaram. Mas o ódio de Alexandre foi tão grande que seus olhos escureceram e sua voz parecia com trovões. Quando ele acabou sua vingança, havia sangue e pedaços, do que um dia foram os atacantes, espalhados por todo lado **(Fell está dormindo e não pode comentar no momento)**. E a tempestade destrutiva que Alexandre fora há alguns minutos se foi tão rápido quanto chegou, quando ele veio ver o estado de Luigi. Meu "irmão" se recuperou, e aquela foi a única vez que vi Alexandre daquele jeito. Ele é controlado quando se trata de suas emoções **(Fell: Ô saudade do Snape...# leva uma pedrada.)[Amers: Era tão bom quando Snape era o único morcego da fic...]**. Creio que meus irmãos, suas crianças, e eu somos alguns dos poucos vampiros com quem ele é realmente gentil e caloroso, como ele é com humanos. Com outros vampiros, Alexandre mantém uma relação de fria educação. Isso foi algo que herdamos dele. Um vampiro tem que saber manipular e mascarar suas emoções. Isso eu aprendi desde cedo, além de como negociar e intimidar.

Faz mais de quatro anos que não moro mais com Alexandre, desde que transformei Lucas **(Fell: Aha! Produzindo a própria diversão, né Pottinho?)**, mas ainda o vejo com freqüência **(Fell encaminha o trema para o lar de repouso)**e há temporadas onde toda a nossa "família" se reúne. É engraçado o ciúme de Lucas para com Alexandre, mas suas crises são pouco freqüentes **(Fell: Trema, lá no mural tem o endereço do lar de repouso, vaza!)**. Fazia quase um mês que eu não falava com Alexandre. Até hoje. Quando vi Draco, na boate, eu o quis para mim **(Fell foi encerar o piso com uma escova de dente)**. Para a eternidade. Esta noite, liguei para Alexandre e falei sobre um certo ex-sonserino loiro, pedindo permissão para incluí-lo na nossa "família". E como você já devem ter percebido, obtive passe-livre.

Como posso descrever a sensação de beijar Draco?** [Amers: Um nojo?]** É simplesmente maravilhoso. Ele é a última parte que vai completar o meu vazio e não vou deixá-lo escapar.** [Amers: Ahã... E eu sou uma borboleta carnívora da Malásia!]** Tudo bem que ele esta surpreso demais para corresponder, mas ainda assim é uma ótima sensação. E o gosto dele é incrível. **[Amers: Prefiro Whiskas Sachê!]**

Quando sinto sua mão em minha nuca e ele começa a corresponder o beijo com avidez e um desejo que rivaliza com meu, quase perco o controle **(Fell volta com um balde cheio de limões galegos)**. _Quase_. Aprofundo o beijo e o faço deitar na cama, enquanto começo a acariciar seu peito desnudo. Quando checo a sua mente, percebo que ele não notou que está novamente deitado e que a sua mente está nublada pelo desejo **(Fell começa a mastigar limão para não vomitar)**. Abandono a sua boca e começo a beijar seu tórax, parando para morder de leve seus mamilos, lambê-los e depois assoprá-los, o fazendo gemer baixinho. Mas eu o quero gritando **(Fell: Eu ajudo! # acende o lança-chamas)**. Desço um pouco mais e começo a lamber o seu umbigo. Ele já está totalmente duro e isso é excitante **(Fell vomita)**. Percorro novamente o mesmo caminho subindo e, quando chego a seu pescoço, beijo de leve e lambo o lugar onde Lucas o mordeu, fazendo Draco gemer ainda mais alto. Novamente entro em sua mente e o que vejo me faz sorrir contra a sua pele. Nesse momento, Draco se deixaria transformar em vampiro caso eu assim desejasse, mas eu não quero. Não assim, não agora. Subo até a sua orelha e mordisco o nódulo, fazendo o loiro arfar. É hora de a brincadeira começar **(Fell: Ai, que meda!)**. Com a língua brinco um pouco com o nódulo de sua orelha e sussurro em seu ouvido:

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou dar o que você quer assim, tão fácil, Draco? **(Fell: Cacete! Dá logo e termina com essa merda aqui!) [Amers: Todo mundo sabe que ele vai dar!]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**- Você acha mesmo que eu vou te dar o que você quer assim, tão fácil, Draco?** [Amers: Ham... Sim?]

**A voz maliciosa e extremamente sensual de Potter entra em minha mente enevoada pelo desejo e demoro um pouco para processar o que ele disse, mas, quando o faço, percebo finalmente a situação em que me encontro**(Fell: Falei pra correr, não me ouviu, ele vai te ..."censurado"...).**Estou embaixo de Potter, totalmente duro por causa de suas carícias, e tudo o que ele estava fazendo era brincando comigo**(Fell: Esse gerúndio deixou a frase confusa, autora...)**. Isso me deixa com tanta raiva que o empurro de cima de mim**(Fell: Ei, não seja tão difícil, benzinho)**. Não estou mais tão fraco, minha magia está me curando,** [Amers: É a porpurina!]** e ele cai com o traseiro no chão, rindo de mim.**

**- Desgraçado. **[Amers: Concordo!]

**O xingo baixinho, mas, pelo sorriso que ele tem na cara, ele ouviu o xingamento. Penso em me levantar, pegar minhas roupas e ir embora, mas sei que esse idiota não permitiria.**[Amers: Ele precisa do jantar dele!]** Pego um lençol e cubro as partes baixas do meu corpo,**[Amers: Por que? Ele já viu tudo, mesmo.]** porém, a seda se molda ao meu corpo, não escondendo totalmente a minha ereção**(Fell volta a vomitar)**. O observo conjurar uma poltrona de veludo negro e se sentar calmamente. O que me surpreende é que ele faz isso sem varinha.**

**- Desde quando você consegue fazer magia sem utilizar uma varinha?**(Fell: E se eu te disser que ele descobriu que a varinha de nascença tem certos poderes não revelados? Ai, GZUZ! Essa fic tá provocando danos na minha mente!) [Amers: Desde a minha cirurgia de remoção, gatcheeenho!]

**Eu pergunto, franzindo o cenho. Ele não responde.** [Amers: Quem liga pra você, né Draco?]** Potter conjura uma garrafa de vidro cheia de um liquido**(Fell: acento)**vermelho que parece horrivelmente com sangue e o deposita numa taça de vidro. Ele começa a beber a coisa com uma expressão de apreciação e isso me enjoa**(Fell: Quer um limão, quer?)**. Toda a excitação que meu corpo ainda sentia desapareceu com essa cena e meu estomago embrulhou, me dando uma vontade de vomitar**(Fell estende solidariamente uma banda de limão para Draco.)**. Não posso evitar reclamar.**

**- Por Merlin**(Fell: vírgula) **Potter, pare com isso. É nojento ver você bebendo sangue e fazendo essa cara**(Fell: Cidadão, nojento é o longo e tedioso relato vampiresco de Pottinho sobre ti) [Amers: Nojenta é essa fic. Termina logo!]**.**

**Digo com cara de nojo. A reação dele me surpreende. Potter começa a rir. Não uma risada sombria que sempre se espera de um vampiro, mas uma risada alegre e divertida que eu sempre o via dar, em Hogwarts, antes de a guerra começar**(Fell:Que saudade do Harry de verdade...#leva uma garrafada na cabeça) [Amers foi dançar séquiçuahlmente pro Snape em Hogwarts e... Foi ignorada. 10 pontos a menos pra Sonserina D:]**. Uma risada tão límpida que eu sempre quis para mim. Vê-lo rindo desse jeito faz a minha náusea desaparecer**(Fell: e a minha aumentar drasticamente)**, junto com o quarto à minha volta, ficando somente eu e Harry. Ele é tão lindo e faz uma imagem totalmente hipnotizante e... Merda!** [Amers: Meus pensamentos, exatamente!]** Já estou até o chamando pelo primeiro nome! Isso é mal, muito mal. Ou não**(Fell: Acredite, não é não. Isto quer dizer que vocês irão logo para o ripa na chulipa e isso aqui termina.)**. Quando ele finalmente para de rir, o mundo volta a ficar em foco e, graças a Merlin, a náusea não vem junto.** [Amers: A minha náusea já veio e já foi.]

**- Isso não é sangue Draco - ele diz com uma voz divertida. - É vinho tinto**(Fell: Jura?)**. Vindo da Grécia, cinqüenta**(Fell: Trema, vaza!) **anos. Ma-ra-vi-lho-so – Ele fala, estralando a língua. - E, há alguns minutos, você não estava preocupado com o fato de eu beber sangue. Você ate**(Fell: acento) **queria que eu o fizesse. Com o**_**seu**_**sangue.**

**Uhnn. É verdade. Eu realmente não me importava naquela hora. E acho que não me importo agora. Sabe aquela frase que diz que se você está na chuva é para se molhar?**(Fell: E gripar também...)**Eu vou me molhar de uma vez. Harry disse que não ia me dar com facilidade o que eu quero, não é? Se ele quer brincar, agora eu também quero**(Fell: Agora fiquei com medo!)**.**

**Levanto-me devagar na cama e deixo o lençol que me cobria cair** [Amers: Detalhes, detalhes...]**. Ando lentamente até ele, sem nada me cobrindo, e me ajoelho na poltrona, suas coxas entre minhas pernas e arranco a taça de vinho de suas mãos. Ele está sorrindo sensual, e olhando-o nos olhos bebo um pouco do vinho. Realmente maravilhoso. E pode ficar melhor.**(Fell: Espera, deixa eu tirar as crianças da sala!)

**Sorrio sensualmente e, depois de mais um gole, o puxo para um beijo. Ele permite que eu o faça e não me impede de invadir a sua boca com minha língua. Não disse que o gosto do vinho poderia ficar melhor? O gosto do vinho e da boca de Harry juntos é um verdadeiro afrodisíaco.**(Fell: Dizem que catuaba é bom também!) **Ouço um gemido e, sinceramente, não sei se foi meu ou dele, mas não me importo. Começo a tirar suas roupas. O blazer, a camisa. A taça há muito está no chão. Ele realmente não facilita o meu trabalho, mas também não dificulta. Quando chego à sua calça, paro o beijo e sussurro rouco de desejo.**

**- Você disse que não ia me dar fácil o que eu queria.** [Amers: Filho, para com isso e dá logo, vai!]** O que você quer que eu faça para que atenda meus desejos?** (Fell:Não devia ter feito essa pergunta...)

**Ele acaricia o meu rosto, sério pela primeira vez desde que entrou no quarto. Foi uma carícia tão suave que me fez estremecer de leve.** [Amers vomitou de novo.]

**- Então, diga alto**(Fell: Poxa! Acabei lembrando aquela parte tosca do roteiro de Crepúsculo - Bella: " eu sei o que você é", Ed:"então diga", cruzes!# se benze.)**o que você quer. Admita tudo, para mim e para si mesmo. Esse é o primeiro passo. Você é capaz de pôr**(Fell: não tem mais acento) **o seu orgulho de lado para isso?**

**Sua voz é tão suave quanto sua caricia anterior. Ah, Harry. Pensei que você já soubesse. Sento-me em seu colo e sussurro em seu ouvido.**

**- Achei que já havia notado que o mandei pro espaço quando você me beijou. Eu quero que você me beije, me leve de volta àquela cama e faça amor comigo. Quero que alivie o desejo que sinto por você desde os onze anos**(Fell: Céus! Ele queria ser empalado desde criança?)**. Quero que me tenha por completo e que me dê tudo o que puder oferecer e mais um pouco**(Fell: Vai se arrepender de ter feito esse pedido guloso)**.**

**Ele não fala nada, só continua a acariciar meu rosto, meus lábios. Espero que Harry me responda. Tenho certeza que ele sabe que eu normalmente nunca falaria isso. Tenho certeza que Harry sabe que só ele me faz perder o controle**(Fell: E só essa fic me faz vomitar tanto assim# vomita)**.**

**- E você sabe as conseqüências**(Fell: Trema, já sabe, some daqui!) **do que quer? - ele fala, finalmente. – Você sabe que, se eu te levar pra cama, será meu pela eternidade? Sabe que não terá volta? Que não terá o mesmo relacionamento com sua mãe e seus amigos como antes? Que, se você se entregar para mim, será para virar um vampiro?**(Fell: FUDEU! Literalmente, corre!)**Você não precisara matar para se alimentar, mas será que consegue viver pela eternidade, vendo todos morrendo e só você permanecer? Você será capaz de me dividir com Lucas e meu mestre, o homem que me fez ser o que sou? Não é um fardo fácil de carregar, Draco**(Fell: Galhos, galhos pela eternidade! Vai suportar a cornidão eterna?)**. E eu estou lhe dando uma escolha, assim como dei para Lucas. Você realmente quer tudo isso? Tanto eu como Lucas somos mais felizes como vampiros do que fomos como humanos**(Fell:Jura?)**. Mas e você? Será feliz com essa vida?**

**Não respondo, apenas olho para a janela. Esta noite, o céu de Moscou está sem estrelas, somente a lua cheia brilhando prateada naquele céu azul-marinho. Tão linda. Uma bela noite para morrer. E para renascer.**(Fell: Continuo com a sensação estar lendo conteúdo crepúsculano.)

**- Tarde demais Harry – ele estremece de leve quando sussurro sensualmente seu nome. – Eu aceitei tudo isso no momento em que você me revelou o que era. Aceitei todas as conseqüências**(Fell: vaza!) **no momento em que te vi pela primeira vez na loja de Madame Malkin. Pertenço-te. Pela eternidade e além.** (Fell: Ai, meu pâncreas!# se aplica insulina.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

- Pertenço-te. Pela eternidade e além.

Harry ficou calado quando Draco terminou. O loiro esperou com uma ansiedade adolescente a resposta do outro, que sorriu.

- Então, está selado.

E puxou Draco para um novo beijo. Quando o ex-sonserino percebeu, já estavam novamente na cama. Com certa urgência, o loiro começou a tirar a calça do outro, mas foi impedido.**(Fell: Poxa! Custava ir logo para uma rapidinha, aí chegava-se no fim desse presente de grego!)**

- Não tão rápido – Harry sussurrou se separando um pouco do loiro. – Quero brincar um pouco com você.

Draco bufou, mas quando Harry começou a beijar o seu pescoço, seu tórax enquanto acariciava as laterais de seu corpo, esqueceu totalmente de toda e qualquer reclamação. Harry ia descendo pelo corpo de Draco, beijando e mordiscando cada centímetro. Quando chegou aos mamilos, lambeu primeiro o direito e depois assoprou, fazendo Draco estremecer e gemer alto **(Fell espreme limão na boca)**, enquanto apertava entre dedos o outro mamilo e o esfregava com a palma da mão. Quando se cansou do direito, passou para o esquerdo, continuando com aquela brincadeira sensual. Enquanto uma mão brincava com o mamilo direito, a outra acariciava a parte interna das coxas de Draco, subindo e descendo, se aproximando perigosamente do membro túrgido e da entradinha **(Fell: "Entradinha"? # vomita num balde)**do loiro sem nunca tocá-lo onde queria, se aproximando para depois se afastar. Draco gemia alto, arranhando as costas de Harry com as unhas, sua mente totalmente nublada pelo prazer. O moreno parou de brincar com os mamilos do outro e desceu distribuindo beijos pelo abdômen trabalhado de Draco, parando no umbigo e começando a circular com a língua o lugar**(Fell: Profissa esse Pottinho, não? # leva um cascudo)**. Depois, enfiou a língua no buraquinho, continuando com os movimentos circulares, colocando e tirando a língua, numa sensual insinuação do que estava por vir. Draco estava tão duro que sentia que poderia gozar a qualquer momento. Nunca imaginara que Potter fosse tão bom em sexo **(Fell:Nem eu! # apanha.)**. Não era a toa que Lucas era tão bom de cama. Com um professor desses, até Neville Longbotton viraria um mestre do sexo!

Harry parou de brincar com o umbigo de Draco e continuou as caricias descendo cada vez mais, depositando beijos na virilha do outro, que gemia incoerências, das quais só era possível compreender o nome de Harry. Quando chegou ao pênis totalmente duro e ereto de Draco, assoprou de leve a cabecinha **(Fell: Tava pegando fogo? # olha assustada.)**gotejante, antes de lamber o sêmen que começava a derramar **(Fell vomita as tripas)**, fazendo o loiro soltar um gemido ainda mais alto. Harry sorriu, antes de percorrer com a língua uma veia latejante do pênis do outro, para depois colocar todo o membro de Draco na boca, e não precisou sugar muito para que o loiro gozasse com um grito de prazer. Harry engoliu tudo **(Fell continua vomitando e não pode comentar no momento.)**e depois subiu à boca do loiro em um beijo intenso. Ele sentiu Draco colocar a mão em sua nuca e puxá-lo para aprofundar o beijo. Quando finalmente se separaram, o ex-sonserino silabou:

- Chega de brincadeiras quero você dentro de mim.**Agora!****(Fell: Terei muitos pesadelos!) [Amers cobriu os olhos]**

Harry sorriu e saiu de cima de Draco, ficando de pé ao lado da cama. Com uma lentidão cruel, retirou os sapatos, as meias. Quando ia começar a retirar a calça, o loiro se levantou da cama e o puxou para beijá-lo novamente. Draco puxou a calça e a cueca de Harry com um único movimento brusco, e se ajoelhou em frente ao vampiro, tomando com desejo o pênis rígido de Harry, lambendo-o e chupando com avidez. **(Fell voltou a vomitar)**O Garoto-Que-Venceu gemeu com prazer, agarrando os cabelos do loiro e o puxando de volta para beijá-lo. Harry fez com que Draco rodeasse sua cintura com as pernas e o levou novamente para a cama, chutando para longe a calça e a cueca que estavam no caminho. Ele deitou o loiro na cama e se afastou um pouco para procurar algo na gaveta do criado-mudo.

- O que está procurando? - Draco perguntou levemente irritado. **(Fell: Advinha? Um cacto!) [Amers: O DiCaprio rosa.]**

- O lubrificante – Harry respondeu. - Não quero te machucar. **(Fell: Que romântico...#corre da cadeira antes de levar um cascudo.)**

- Quanta ironia - O loiro falou cínico.

Harry apenas sorriu, voltando a beijá-lo. Quando Draco já estava devidamente distraído, o moreno enfiou um dedo já lubrificado na entradinha do loiro, o fazendo arquear o corpo em sua direção. Parou o beijo e começou a mordiscar o nódulo da orelha de Draco, fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedo, alargando a entradinha do homem abaixo de si, o fazendo gemer alto.**(Fell correu e está sendo perseguida por Bodan que tem a cruel intenção de trazê-la de volta à ripagem.) [Bodan na verdade é Amers disfarçada...]**

Draco se sentia no paraíso. Quando sentiu um segundo e um terceiro dedo lhe penetrando, chegou a arfar de dor, mas esta foi logo substituída por prazer quando os dedos de Potter atingiram a sua próstata. Quando isso aconteceu, não conseguiu evitar gritar de prazer, estrelas dançando diante de seus olhos **(Fell: "Estrelas" dançam na cabeça depois de uma porrada, mano!)**. Logo, os dedos o abandonaram e Draco não pode evitar protestar. Mas o protesto morreu em sua garganta quando se sentiu ser preenchido com uma única estocada pelo pênis de Harry **(Fell: Limões!)**. E todo o vazio que sentira dentro de si por dezenove anos desapareceu como uma estrela que morre **(Fell: Eu falei que uma rolha resolveria, Mona!)[Amers: Não li!]**

Quando Harry penetrou Draco de uma vez só, soltou um gemido baixo.** [Amers: Aaaaaaieeeeeee!]** O loiro era tão apertado e tão quente! Esperou o corpo do outro se acostumar à invasão e quando o sentiu relaxar, começou a estocá-lo com lentidão, os dois envolvidos numa névoa de prazer, os gemidos enchendo o lugar **(Fell: Logo não terá espaço para ninguém, não é mesmo? Deixe-me ir ali # é segurada por Bodan)**. Harry tinha os olhos nos de Draco, observando as reações do loiro, deixando transparecer todo o prazer, todo o desejo, toda a emoção que sentia naquele momento. As estocadas eram ora lentas, ora um pouco mais rápidas, deixando os dois sempre no limite. Quando Harry sentiu que o amante ia chegar ao ápice, imprimiu um ritmo mais rápido, começando a masturbar o outro e cravou os caninos no pescoço de Draco **(Fell: Isso broxa, mano!)**, sugando o sangue com desejo. O gosto do loiro era simplesmente incrível. **(Fell tem náuseas)**

Draco sentiu uma fisgada em seu pescoço, antes de seu prazer se multiplicar e o orgasmo mais incrível da sua vida chegar. Quando se esvaziou na mão de Harry, sentiu sua vida se esvair pouco a pouco nos dentes daquele vampiro **(Fell:OMG! Harry Potter+ Crepúsculo+ slash = merda astronômica e muitos pesadelos!)**. E, sinceramente, era uma sensação incrível **(Fell: Aham...)**. Quando se sentiu por um fio, Harry largou de seu pescoço e Draco o olhou, esperando, fazendo o moreno sorrir. Harry se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Olhe ao redor, Draco – o loiro obedeceu e se surpreendeu ao ver uma mulher sentada na janela **(Fell: MEDO!)**. – Consegue vê-la sorrindo? – Draco assentiu, ainda sentindo as estocadas de Harry e resquícios da sensação de se esvair. Era uma mulher bela, de pele extremamente pálida, olhos e cabelos negros, que lhe sorria animada. – Durante a guerra, ela era minha constante companheira e, quando me transformei em vampiro, ela também sorriu para mim. Sorria para ela **(Fell: Vai dizer que é a dona Morte?)**, Draco, pois ela nunca poderá levá-lo. Ela sorri, pois acha tudo uma grande brincadeira, acha que nós pertencemos a ela, quando na verdade ela é nossa companheira, nossa chefe. A cada vez que você matar, Draco, ela vai estar lá. Cada vez que você estiver perto da morte, ela vai estar lá. E eu nunca vou deixá-la te levar. Porque ela é a Morte.**(Fell: Espera aí# olha a barra de rolagem e ver que está terminando a leitura da fic# se tá chegando o fim e a tortura foi grande... a Morte vem arreganhando os dentes e... não, eu vou sobreviver!# abraça Bodan.) [Amers atira na mulher e vê que não, ela não é a morte.]**

E Harry o beijou. O gosto de sangue invadiu a sua boca e, quando enroscou sua língua com a do moreno, sentiu suas presas afiadas e o vampiro gozar dentro de si. Quando Harry se retirou de seu corpo e suas bocas se separaram, Draco engoliu o sangue e, dentro em pouco, a transformação começou. Doía como um _Cruciatus,_mas não resistiu. Era o que queria. Porém não conseguiu evitar soltar um gemido de dor.

- Shhh – Harry sussurrou, abraçando-o. – Já vai terminar. **(Fell: Ai, que fofo! # apanha.) [Amers chora]**

E acabou. Durou poucos minutos e terminou. Draco ficou abraçado a Harry, respirando descompassadamente, até que sussurrou, rouco:

- Acabou.

- Não. Não acabou – Harry sorriu - É só o começo. O nosso começo.

Harry pensou que Goethe não tinha razão em dizer que o verbo "acabar" era como se não tivesse existido. Na verdade, ele não existia.

Fim... **(Fell: GZUZ, obrigada! Estou viva! Sobrevivi!)**

*Ou não.**(Fell: Cuma? # tem o colapso e se estatela no chão.)**

**Bodan conseguiu chamar os paramédicos, Fell está internada na UTI, mas tem chances de se recuperar dos danos provocados por essa fic. **

**L. não leu para manter a sanidade mental, pois não suporta fanfics onde os personagens da tia JotaCá virem prostitutos ninfomaníacos.**

_*A autora realmente cogitou dar continuidade a essa fic._

**L. está neste exato momento observando a autora com um machado na mão. Se ela decidir a coisa errada, cabeças vão rolar.**

**Amers está em um quarto escuro inspecionando um exército de Ruivos que L. vai contrabandear para a Rússia. Isso pode levar hoooooras...**


End file.
